


The Rescue of Anne Bonny

by Phsbarbie



Series: Kiddway [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phsbarbie/pseuds/Phsbarbie





	The Rescue of Anne Bonny

   "There must be another route in!" exclaims Mary, slamming her fist against the table and tipping over her mug of ale. I don't blame her for being angry. Anne's been in that dank prison for two weeks now, and we still haven't settled on a plan. Ade and Ah Tabai arrived a few days after us, and we've spent all our time since scouting the prison yard, holding planning meetings, and bribing guards for information. I've spent hours perched on the highest points in Kingston, using what Kidd calls my "eagle vision" to plot out hiding spots, escape routes, guard rotations, basically anything that might assist in this rescue.

    We have our escape planned out; a path that leads from the back of the prison to the water's edge, where a row boat will be waiting. Unfortunately, we can't risk using that as our way in. On the off chance we're spotted, the guards would be able to trace our steps back, overwhelm our sentry, and sink our boat before we returned with Anne. Then we'd all be stuck in prison, if not hanged immediately.  

    "We need more time, Mary," says Ade, sounding frustrated but looking hopeless. 

    "No, what we need to do is get her out of there," she counters, beginning to pace. It's her go to move when she's frustrated. I take her place at the head of the table, looking down at the map, and notice something I haven't before.

    "What about by boat?" I say. Mary stops her pacing and turns to me with a look that calls me an idiot.

    "We can't go in the way we're leaving, Kenway. Jaysus, have you not been listening? I shouldn't have cut your training short, you obviously still need it."

    "Pipe down, Kidd," I tell her with a glare. She returns it with interest. "Look right here along this coast," I say, pointing at the map, "there's room for a row boat to drop us and be gone again before anyone knows the difference." Mary comes over and examines the map.

    "Hmm. That could work. What do you think, Ade?"

    "I think you both mad," says Adewale vehemently. "With Ah Tabai guarding the escape route and a second person manning the entry point, that leaves only two people to handle all the guards, break into the prison, spring Anne, and make it back out again without anyone being the wiser. That's too much for two people, even the two of you." Mary's slow grin spreads across her face.

    "Ade, I think you seriously underestimate the two of us," she says. Ade doesn't take the bait.

    "Have you even looked at the distance between the dop point and the prison? See here," he says, clearing a spot on the table for the map we made of the guard's rotations. "There are at least twenty guards between you and the inner courtyard, a combination of stationary and roving. It'd be nigh on impossible for the three of us, so how exactly do you plan to manage it with two?"

    "What other options do we have?" Mary counters fiercely. "Do you know why Anne is in that prison cell? Because _I_  taught her how to handle a sword. _I_ told her she could hold her own on Rackham's ship. And now _I_ will be rescuing her. We've been at this nearly a month, Ade, and this is the first plan we've come up with."

    "I agree with Mary," say Ah Tabai, breaking his silence.

    "But Mentor," starts Ade, but Ah Tabai silences him with a raised hand.

    "I know you care for Anne, Adewale. I know you wish to free her yourself, but you must think clearly. This is the best chance we have to retrieve her." Ade takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

    "Of course, Mentor," he says. I feel like my eyebrows are in my hairline.

    "Ade and Annie?" I ask Mary out of the side of my mouth.

    "First I'm hearing of it," she whispers in reply.

    "There is no 'Ade and Annie,'" says Ade, irritated. "There is only Adewale looking out for Anne."

    "Right. You got it, mate," I tell him. He rolls his eyes, but doesn't respond.

    "Tonight then?" says Mary.

    "Tonight," I agree. We spend the rest of the day planning how to get from the drop off point by the gibbets across the guarded yard without ringing any of the alarm bells. We finally agree to take the long way round, sabotaging all the bells and stealth killing any guards we can't sneak by. Ah Tabai leaves as dusk falls to ready our escape while Ade preps the rowboat.

    "Remember, Edward," says Mary, "this is a mission. Keep your focus on Anne and off of me." I scoff and step past her.

    "Don't flatter yourself Kidd," I say. "My focus is not always on you." I'm pretty sure we can both tell I'm bluffing. It hasn't escaped my attention that if Mary hadn't come aboard the Jackdaw she'd be in the cell beside Anne right now, if not dead already. There was no talk of Ade going in with her because there's no chance I'm letting her out of my sight in that place. 

    Ade slows as we approach the coast and we roll into the nearby shrubs. He doesn't wait to be sure we made it, he simply keeps rolling as if he has no ulterior motive. I look up at the gibbets and shiver. Mary's life isn't the only one that's changed. I might very well be locked in one of these myself if I hadn't changed course. 

    "Kenway?" asks Mary, breaking my train of thought. "You with me?" I shake my head to dispel the shadows.

    "I'm fine, Kidd. Let's move." We make great time. Everything is going according to plan and we encounter little trouble, at least until we hit the inner courtyard. This is the one place we were unable to scout, unable to find any info for, and I for one am sincerely regretting that fact.

    The place is crawling with their best men, elite soldiers and officers both. There's an alarm bell with a dedicated lookout, and snipers on every corner. In short, we're fucked. I glance at Mary to see that calculating gleam in her eye. I don't think I'm going to like her plan.

    "Edward, I'm going to cause a distraction. While their attention is elsewhere, you sneak past and into the prison. I'll meet you at the exit." She starts to move forward but I grab her arm and pull her back.

    "No." She narrows her eyes at me.

    "Come again?"

    "No. I can't let you do that, Mary."

    "Ye said ye could focus on Anne and not me!" she hisses, giving her arm a tug. I don't let go. 

    "I lied."

    "I can handle myself, Kenway," she says, her eyes spitting fire.

    "Agreed, and normally I'd rely on your skills, but not here. Mary, I am not leaving you alone in this prison," I say, trying to keep my voice to a whisper and still get my point across. She sighs.

    "I knew I should have brought Ade. Fine, what's your plan then?"

    "If you go along that side to those officers and I move behind the jagers I can hit the lookout with a sleep dart before he gets to the bell. Then I can take out the jagers before they realize what's happening and you can do the same with the officers." She considers it for a moment.

    "And the snipers?"

    "If you watch, they have a pattern. If we move quickly we can strike while they're looking away and be in the prison before they realize anything's wrong."

    "Hmm. Perhaps your training was complete after all," is all she says before slipping away to the officers. I grin before moving to my own place. The plan works without a hitch and we're inside the prison in no time, searching for Anne. We've gone down two halls, dispatching the guards along the way, when we hear her yelling at the guards.

    "For the love of Jaysus, I need more water!"

    "It seems prison hasn't broken her spirit none," Mary says with a grin. Anne's yelling has the guards watching her cell distracted, and a hidden blade to each of their throats does the trick. We walk around the crates that hide her from view confidently, only to be stopped dead by the sight of a third guard, his musket pointed straight at us. He smiles maliciously. 

    "Arrogant pirates," he says, his finger finding the trigger. Before he can complete the action, however, a blade materializes out the front of his chest. He drops to his knees, revealing Adewale standing behind him with a smile playing at the corner of his lips. 

    "It seems you had need of a third after all," he says, turning to pick the lock to Anne's cell. I clasp him on the shoulder.

    "It seems we did, old friend."

    "Thank the Lord you've arrived," says Anne, her voice strong but her appearance haggard. Ade has her cell opened in a jiffy and is helping her step through it, offering his arm for support.

    "Come now Anne," he says, "we could never leave the best tavern wench in the West Indies in conditions such as these." Anne attempts a laugh.

    "Well, in that case the next round is on me." We've gotten her down the hall and nearly to the exit when a voice from a nearby cell calls out to her.

    "My bonny, bonny, Anne Bonny." The voice makes her stiffen and she turns to face Calico Jack. "Fancy seeing you here, love. How 'bout you pop open this cage door and we sail the seas together again?" he asks, going for charming. It doesn't seem to have the desired effect on Anne.

    "And why would I want that, hmm? So the next time the British come calling you can hide below deck again while I alone defend us from the lot? No. It's sorry I am to see you here, Jack, but if you had fought like a man you'd not need to hang like a dog." She turns from him and continues on her way, not even pausing her step at his cries for her to come back. 

    We get her out of the prison and to Ah Tabai without a problem; it seems Ah Tabai became bored in his role of sentry and cleared the way for us. We're back on the Jackdaw within the hour. Mary is tucking Anne into our bed in the captain's cabin while Ade and I set a course for anywhere but here.

    "We need to find a place for Anne to stay," says Ade, breaking the silence.

    "Not Tulum?" I ask, surprised. "I had thought you'd want to keep her close."

    "She's five months pregnant, breddah. She can't stay at an assassin's compound." I think on this a moment, feeling my ship move through the open ocean before responding.

    "I have a guest cottage behind my manor on Great Inagua that should suit. What do you think?"

    "I think it sounds like my pirated king has finally grown a heart," says Mary, climbing the steps to the helm. Ade nods at us and makes his way below deck, returning to his old quarters for the night. Mary comes to stand beside me, arms crossed and staring out into the night.

    "Aye, well, I had a lot of help," I tell her. A small smile quirks the corner of her mouth.

    "That you did, Kenway. That you did."


End file.
